Morgan Koraki-Alepou
Morgan is the fourteen year old daughter of Brie Koraki and Todd Tyri-Alepou. She inherits her father's story of being the fox in the Fox and the Crow, and is therefore a Rebel, not wanting to try and steal food from her little brother. Appearance Morgan has long, long hair, that starts out as black, then ends as reddish-orange.Her hair reaches to her knees. Her skin is a mixture of the two parent's skin color, a warm honey-brown, and she has bright green eyes. She's got the crow wings her mother does, and her father's reddish-orange fox tail. She wears a green top, a denim vest with a pin shaped like a piece of cheese, an earthy-brown skirt, black tights, and black shoes. She carries a black purse with a reddish orange fox paw embroidered on it. Personality Morgan can be described in four words. Insecure, like her mother before her, Morgan has a terrible time believing anyone except her father when they say she looks pretty. She thinks she looks weird, with her crow wings and fox tail. She's very wary of flatterers. Adventurous. The girl can fly, and she does, she flies from kingdom to kingdom in Ever After, not carrying where she ends up so long as she can see something or do something she's never has before. Intellectual. Morgan is a very good student, but doesn't show that off. She usually acts surprise when she actually gets an answer right, which is a lot of the time. Romantic. She believes it's thanks to her parents that she has such an unrealistic expectation of romance, as they still act like they are dating when in fact proof of more than fourteen years watches them. she wants such a great love story to happen to her, though she doesn't think it will. Friends TBA Family Mother: Brie Koraki Brie is a good mother to Morgan. She knows her daughter's insecurities, and makes it a point to at least once a day compliment her on something. Morgan accepts that as she knows her mother would never falsely flatter. Father: Todd Tyri-Alepou Some of Morgan's earliest memories come from sitting in front of a mirror and having Todd brush out her hair, then her tail. Todd calls her his doll, and is always there to help her out when needed. Little Brother: Cameron Koraki-Alepou Cam, is nine, almost ten, years old, and destined to follow they're mother's part in the story. Morgan protects the young boy all she can, knowing how cruel people can be. Like they're grandma. Paternal Grandmother: Kolakeia Tyri-Alepou Kolakeia calls her granddaughter the Smart one, and her grandson, the Artsy one. Privately, both of them dislike her, but they put on polite faces when she comes over, both knowing they can't do anything to stop her from doing it. Maternal Grandmother: Ricotta Koraki Morgan doesn't interact with her grandma that much, because usually she's either staring ahead at nothing, or weeping at random times. Brie worries for her mother, and has brought her in to live with them, but Morgan avoids her, unsure of how to act around the woman. Abilities '''Shape-shifting: '''She turned into a fox, and she loses the wings when she does so. As a fox, she's a fuzzy black cub with bright green eyes. Pet She has a pet black kitten named Feather, who has a white feather collar around his neck. Romance TBA Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:The Next Generation of Students Category:The Fox and The Crow